


Out in the Rain

by xHeyKYJx



Series: K-pop Nov(emeto)ber [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coughing, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/pseuds/xHeyKYJx
Summary: Jongin has an immune system so weak that five minutes in the rain makes him sick. Luckily, Taemin is there to help him out.





	Out in the Rain

It’s the first time Jongin is going to visit Taemin this year and he’s so excited he can’t hold still. Literally, he’s bouncing in his seat as he drives.

Needless to say, Jongin and Taemin have always been quite close. They’ve known each other since third grade, when Taemin was new and Jongin was too nice for his own good. Now here they are, years later as sophomores in college and their close friendship has morphed into something else.

It’s proven to be difficult for them to date in college, seeing as they go to different universities, but they still manage. Jongin has a weekend off, and of course he wants to see Taemin.

He’s close to the university. He can just see the dorm buildings through his windshield, figures distorted from the heavy rain pouring down outside.

Jongin squints at the structures, looking for Taemin’s. He said he’s in Delta Chi, and after a few quick sweeps of the dorms Jongin finds it.

As he drives up the excitement within him swells even more, so much so that he begins to shake from the pure force of it. He can’t wait to see Taemin, to kiss him and hug him and tell him how much he misses him.

Jongin all but sprints for the door and knocks hastily, praying that someone will answer quickly. He doesn’t have a rain coat and he’s already soaked through and through.

The door creaks open. “Hi,” Jongin starts, blinking fervently to get the water from his eyes. “Um, I’m here for—“

“Jongin-ah!” Jongin freezes. He would recognize that screech anywhere.

“Taemin!” He yells, laughing as the older all but catapults onto him, squeezing him so tightly it hurts, but Jongin doesn’t mind. He only hugs Taemin back, just as tightly.

“Come inside, Kai, oh my god!” Taemin rambles, grinning widely. Jongin chuckles a little at the nickname; he had almost forgotten about it.

Taemin closes the door behind him. “Ah, shit,” he mutters. “You’re soaked, I’m sorry.”

Jongin pats Taemin’s cheek teasingly. “It’s fine, angel, don’t worry.” He likes the way Taemin blushes at the pet name.

“You’re gonna get sick, though.” Taemin pouts. “I know how fucking sensitive you are, Kim Jongin. Don’t try and trick me!”

Jongin hates that Taemin is right. He’ll probably be coughing and sniffling by tomorrow morning, if he’s lucky. He shrugs. “I’ll be okay.” He says with a convincing grin. Taemin rolls his eyes, but smiles back nonetheless.

“C’mon,” he says, grabbing Jongin’s hand. “Let’s catch up.”

 

By the next morning, Taemin is patting Jongin’s back while he coughs. They aren’t too deep yet, not quite in his chest, but if he’s not careful they’ll get there soon.

“Ugh, God,” Jongin groans, flopping into Taemin’s lap. “I hate being so fuckin’ weak...” He whines, pressing his face into Taemin’s thigh. Taemin giggles and begins to play with Jongin’s hair.

“Poor baby,” he cooes. “You’ll be fine. You have me to take care of you for the rest of the weekend!”

Jongin can’t help but smile at the thought of getting to be with Taemin for a couple more days.

Unfortunately, though, things can only go down from there.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of this sucks ass lol, but there will a be a part two coming out tomorrow. Also, does anyone have any requests for the sixth (Tuesday)? The prompt is “too many caretakers” and I’m kind of lost, haha.


End file.
